


Frente a la plaza de los perros

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: [AU] Koga Oogami es un chico de tercer año de secundaria que tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una veterinaria cuya fama ayudó a construir con su pasión por los animales. Makoto Yuuki acude a ella para hacer unas compras y descubre que el joven hostil y esquivo de su colegio tiene un costado increíblemente tierno que muestra con las mascotas y quiere conocer más de él. ¿Cómo podrá lograrlo? [KogaMako]





	Frente a la plaza de los perros

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola nuevamente! Quería agradecerles, como siempre, el tomarse un ratito de su día para leer lo que escribí y, a su vez, el darle una oportunidad a esta pareja que tiene muchísimo potencial. ¡El KogaMako es asombroso! Si bien dentro del fandom no es muy popular, en las historias de los eventos está lleno de contenido sobre ellos, ¡les prometo que vale mucho la pena leerlas!

            Enfrente de la plaza de los perros –apodada así por los vecinos del lugar en honor a unas vistosas estatuas de fuertes galgos que reposaban junto a la entrada del predio- se encontraban los locales de veterinarias más solicitados de la zona. Su ubicación era perfecta para una visita posterior o anterior al momento de llevar las mascotas al parque, motivo por el cual a toda hora se hallaban bastante repletas.

            En una de las esquinas, se alzaba un modesto edificio cuya primera impresión la daba un cartel que rezaba “pet shop – veterinaria”. Procedimientos médicos por montones, collares, correas, cuchas, bolsas de alimento balanceado, cuencos para comida y agua, y cuanto producto para animales pudiera pensarse se encontraba en aquel sitio que, aunque era el más diminuto del complejo de comercios del rubro, era uno de los más concurridos. Su dueño, un hombre bastante mayor y con su cabeza completamente llena de canas, era un verdadero experto; no solo tenía un ojo privilegiado para atender las dolencias y demás asuntos de sus pacientes no humanos, sino que también contaba con una personalidad de lo más cordial, la que le permitía tranquilizar a los dueños y crear un ambiente de lo más agradable por más que acabase de operar a corazón abierto a un pequeño caniche.

            Sin embargo, existía otro pilar por el cual el establecimiento comercial era uno de los predilectos de la clientela. Su nombre era Koga Oogami y era un joven estudiante que se encargaba de atender la parte de la tienda y, cómo no, de dejar presentables a los animales luego de su visita al doctor. El muchacho tenía cara de pocos amigos y unos aires de ser el chico menos paciente de todo el vecindario, y quien juzgara de esa forma no estaría del todo equivocado, pero nadie podía negar que cuando se trataba de las pequeñas –y no tanto- criaturas que frecuentaban la veterinaria, se mostraba el lado oscuro de la Luna, puesto que su voz se volvía increíblemente amable, sus movimientos suaves y su rostro exhibía una mueca sonriente que conquistaba a cualquier vida de cuatro patas.

            Oogami y el dueño se conocían desde hacía algunos años, cuando el primero apenas estaba en el comienzo de la secundaria y quería un trabajo de medio tiempo que le serviría para incomodar menos a su familia, puesto que él vivía solo y tanto su madre como su padre lo apoyaban económicamente pagándole su departamento y los gastos que pudiera tener en alimentación y transporte.

            El buen hombre recordaba a la perfección cómo un niño de apenas quince años había ingresado a su tienda seguido de un corgi con su pelaje brillante y bien peinado al tiempo que juntaba el aire necesario para soltar las palabras “¡por favor déjeme trabajar aquí!” lo más rápido posible y elevando la voz. El caballero, al principio, había dudado bastante, era un chico muy pequeño que probablemente no contaba con ninguna experiencia en el ámbito. Aunque tampoco había podido evitar querer aceptarlo, que un jovencito de su edad tuviera tanto interés en adquirir un empleo en su veterinaria era algo extraño, y de seguro tendría una razón para ansiarlo de tal forma. Por esos motivos, y porque también la idea de tener un discípulo se le hacía atractiva, decidió acogerlo en su tienda. Al principio, como un aprendiz que se limitaba a ver trabajar a su mentor, pero rápidamente entendiendo el funcionamiento del servicio que allí brindaban.

            Sí, el veterinario también podía hallar en su memoria la escena en la que por primera vez dejó al joven Oogami atender un cliente en solitario. Él mismo se encontraba ocupando el teléfono para hacer los encargos de mercadería del mes, cuando una mujer de edad avanzada ingresaba con su esponjoso pomerania al local, ansiosa por adquirir una buena cantidad de productos. Lo primero que la fémina había requerido era un alimento acorde al peso y la edad de su “bebé”.

            —Entiendo… Eh, ¿me dejaría sostenerlo? —había preguntado algo inseguro, siendo consciente de no ser el mejor interactuando con personas —. Lo pondré en la balanza.

            Cuando la señora le dio el permiso, el muchacho llamó al perro, que inmediatamente empezó a mover la cola velozmente antes de lanzarse sobre el humano, quien reaccionó con una brillante sonrisa inédita dentro de la tienda.

            —Ya, ya, buen chico. Ahora, dejame pesarte, ¿sí? Debés andar por dos kilos, quizás un poco más… —expresó mientras sostenía al ejemplar de aquella pequeña raza, que no dejaba de buscar la cara del chico para lamerla y juguetear con los mechones rebeldes de su cabello —. En efecto, dos kilos con doscientos cincuenta gramos. Es un muy buen peso… —acotó más que nada para decírselo a sí mismo.

            Anotó la información obtenida en una ficha que les entregaban a todos los clientes y se la dejó a la mujer para que llenara los datos personales como nombre propio y del can, teléfono de contacto, edad y demás temas de rutina. Mientras tanto, él mismo medía al perrito, lo peinaba un poco acorde al estilo que ya tenía, y le ofrecía agua fresca de un cuenco. Luego, sin dejar de mimar al pomerania, concentró todo su esfuerzo en complacer los pedidos de la señora respecto al alimento balanceado, tipos de correa y alguna golosina para premiar al peludo can.

            El dueño de la tienda, que para ese momento ya había cesado su tarea en el teléfono, se había limitado a contemplar a su joven aprendiz resolviendo una a una las exigencias de aquella dama. Sí, quizás era un poco brusco y le faltaba la calidez propia de un vendedor, pero le había indicado el mejor tipo de comida para el peso y edad del perro sin dejar de utilizar una marca de calidad en su recomendación. Además, se notaba que había incorporado rápidamente los conocimientos acerca de los tipos de correas que convenían acorde a la raza y tamaño, e incluso había recordado que a los perros pequeños no es aconsejable darles golosinas caninas ya que son propensos a contraer caries, por lo que es mejor brindarles un pequeño hueso para roer.

            Maravillada, la señora pagó con cambio y se retiró, prometiendo regresar nuevamente, haciendo a esa veterinaria la de su confianza y la del pequeño Kin, como se llamaba el coqueto pomerania. El veterinario no se quedó atrás, puesto que felicitó a su aprendiz hasta que este se sonrojó y lo apartó con un gesto de las manos mientras le agradecía al son de “no fue la gran cosa…”, pero sin dudas estaba orgulloso de sí mismo ya que solo en dos meses había hecho valer sus habilidades completamente en solitario, ganándose así el reconocimiento de su empleador y el puesto fijo en el trabajo que tanto había anhelado.

            De aquel primer brillante episodio habían pasado tres años. Koga ya era el co-encargado de la tienda, teniendo la responsabilidad de abrir y cerrar el local cuando el anciano no se encontraba, e incluso trabajando solo durante algunos días en los que no había pacientes para la veterinaria. El chico se había ganado la plena confianza del dueño con su impecable actitud y desempeño con las mascotas que acudían a la tienda, el gran empeño que le dedicaba a su actividad, y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que trataba de emplear para interactuar con las personas.

            En todo ese tiempo, el veterinario había encontrado en Oogami un aprendiz atento, sí, pero también un interesante joven de secundaria que amaba los animales desde el fondo de su corazón, especialmente a su corgi León, a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo y razón de ser. Koga, a su vez, veía al hombre como un buen maestro a quien valía la pena seguir, y una persona que dentro de todo lo comprendía y podía ver a través de su capa de chico solitario. Además, como sus padres vivían lejos y lo visitaban muy de vez en cuando, el hombre trataba de ser una suerte de tío para el muchachito, llegando a tener listos para él y su can algunos regalos de Navidad, ayudándolo con algunas tareas –por más que dijera no necesitarlo-, e incluso llevándole comida en épocas de exámenes. Definitivamente tenían una buena relación.

* * *

 

           

            En cierta tarde de otoño, Koga se encontraba tras el mostrador de la veterinaria mordisqueando una lapicera al tiempo que miraba con aburrimiento unos apuntes de su cuaderno. Había entrado al mediodía y desde entonces ningún cliente había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Sin embargo, poco antes de la merienda, dos figuras irrumpieron en la tienda, haciendo que la pequeña campana tronara con fuerza. Se trataba de un maravilloso ejemplar de shiba inu que con su gran energía arrastraba a un adolescente.

            —P-perdón —balbuceó la figura de revueltos cabellos rubios y cuyos ojos verdes se resguardaban tras unas gafas en tono azul. Se encontraba visiblemente agitada por la carrera a la que lo había forzado el canino, tanto que estaba reclinado hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas —. E-estoy… uff…

            —¿Ahh? —inquirió el encargado algo irritado por tanto escándalo, estaba claro que no iba a culpar al perro ni a tener piedad con quien lo llevaba de forma tan irresponsable por la calle. ¡Podría haberle ocurrido algo al cruzar! Los canes son inteligentes, pero no capaces de distinguir los colores de los semáforos, y por eso es tarea de los humanos guiarlos con sabiduría —. ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá?

            —Ehh… b-bueno, yo… es decir, n-nosotros… —trató de decir el recién llegado antes de ser interrumpido.

            —Tierra a cuatro ojos, estás en un _pet shop_ y veterinaria, y trajiste a tu perro, supongo que eso debería aclararte las ideas.

            —N-no es mi perro, Oogami-kun —expresó apenas pudo incorporarse—. Es el de un amigo… Akehoshi-kun… él me pidió que pasara a comprarle la comida y algún juguete…

            Koga alzó las cejas malhumorado, al ver al chico de pie lo había reconocido como uno de los molestos de la clase de al lado a la suya en el colegio. Lo recordaba de algunos viajes de estudio y alguna que otra asignatura compartida, pero no mucho más que eso y haber oído sus sonoras carcajadas junto con las del dueño del perro incluso desde la otra punta del establecimiento educativo.

            —Ya veo. Primero que nada, es “alimento”, no “comida”, no estamos en una rotisería ni en un restaurante. Y, fuera de eso, no me agrada tener que ver gente de la escuela fuera de la escuela, no sé si me explico…

            —¡Pero, Oogami-kun, todos en el barrio dicen que es la mejor veterinaria! ¡No sabía que trabajabas aquí! —chilló rápidamente antes de disminuir significativamente su tono de voz—. No habría venido de haberlo sabido, la verdad es que asustás un poco…

            —Tsk, de acuerdo. Decime qué marca de alimento balanceado estás buscando y te ayudo a elegir un juguete para Daikichi, así te vas rápido y hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada —contestó exasperado por la presencia de su compañero.

            —Me parece una buena idea —festejó con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero, ¿cómo es que sabés el nombre del perro de Akehoshi-kun?

            La tez de Koga adquirió velozmente un tono rojizo, mezcla de vergüenza y de irritación, ¡se suponía que no debía conocer ese dato! Ugh, qué incordio sería darle una respuesta a ese ruidoso cuatro ojos. Él y su estúpida bocota. Podría haber dicho “shiba”, “perro”, o prácticamente cualquier cosa menos eso. De seguro empezaría a parecer algún tipo de acosador de perros o algo peor.

            —Ehh, me los crucé una vez en la senda de la playa. No me acerqué a ellos ni nada, pero oí a tu amigo gritar el nombre de su perro varias veces... Es un buen ejemplar de shiba, además se ve en buen estado. A León le agradó bastante su compañía… —explicó rápidamente tratando de no perder la compostura.

            —¿León?  
            —Mi mejor amig... mi perro.  
            —Ohh, ¡ya veo! ¿Puedo conocerlo?  
            —¿Viniste a hacer las compras para tu amigo o como visita social?  
            —Ya, lo siento, Oogami-kun. Me gustan mucho los perros, pero no sé si podría tener uno... cuidarlo como corresponde parece muy laborioso y yo…

            El chico de pelos grises no contestó, no tenía ganas de empezar una conversación que por su tópico debía ser larga y contener muchas explicaciones. En ese momento quería atender los pedidos del cuatro ojos, interactuar con el bello Daikichi y volver a sus cosas lo antes posible para hacer de cuenta que esa inesperada aparición de un compañero de escuela no había existido. La veterinaria era su lugar de trabajo, sí, pero a la vez lo ayudaba mucho en lo personal, no quería ensuciar aquel espacio con dramas del colegio ni personas que lo conocieran de allí.

           —En fin, ¿qué marca de alimento están buscando?

           —Mmm, no lo recuerdo bien… ¡pero creo que Akehoshi-kun me había enviado un mensaje con el nombre! ¡Déjame buscarlo!

           —Está bien. Mientras tanto, permítenme a Daikichi, necesito pesarlo y hacerle una ficha de cliente. Es parte del procedimiento de atención habitual de esta tienda, nada extraño.

           Apenas Makoto Yuuki le pasó la correa del shiba, pudo presenciar, tal cual como lo había hecho el dueño del establecimiento años atrás, el manejo inmensamente cariñoso, educado y a la vez digno de un conocedor, que el joven Koga Oogami tenía para con los animales. Nadie podría haber adivinado que un chico de apariencia tan hostil y esquiva con las personas era un experto a la hora de tratar con mascotas. Si bien a simple vista podía parecer que no estaba haciendo la gran cosa, al estar en el mismo salón podía apreciarse el tacto gentil con el que animaba al can a subir a la balanza, las caricias que le propinaba para mantenerlo quieto y entretenido, y la habilidad con la que anotaba toda la información que obtenía de la máquina, del centímetro y del examen de su entrenado y capaz ojo. No había insultos, ni comentarios agresivos, solo amabilidad, buena predisposición y una sonrisa que delataba al gruñón estudiante de tercer año, un gesto que exhibía un nivel altísimo de disfrute en su tarea. Si había alguien que amaba su trabajo, ese era el encargado aprendiz de aquella veterinaria. 

           El cliente no pudo evitar pensar que su madre tenía razón en haberle recomendado ese lugar para hacer las compras de su amigo, pero por su mente también pasó algo más... No supo cómo explicarlo, pero ver a Koga tratar con Daikichi le produjo una sensación de tranquilidad, un calor muy ameno en su pecho, incluso podría decirse que le había transmitido felicidad. En lo exterior, esa mezcla de sentimientos placenteros se visibilizó como un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, una pequeña pero sentida sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus bonitos ojos verdes, mas nadie estuvo allí para notarlo, puesto que el único otro humano se encontraba muy ocupado en el pequeño shiba inu y en ser la fuente de todo eso que ocurría en su corazón.

          —¿Y bien? —preguntó Oogami al haber terminado de llenar la ficha de Daikichi Akehoshi —. ¿Pudiste conseguir el nombre de la marca?

           —Ehh, s-sí —reaccionó Makoto saliendo de la especie de trance en la que había caído minutos antes—. Es esta, toda la información está en el mensaje.

          —Ya veo… Es una buena marca y creo que la variedad es la adecuada para la edad, peso y dentadura de Daikichi  —musitó tomando el celular ajeno y analizando la misiva de Subaru—. Veo que alguien está bien atendido y come muy bien ~ Eso es porque sos un buen chico, Daikichi ~

           Y así, nuevamente, el chico Yuuki fue capaz de ver aquella faceta de Koga en la cual su aura habitual se tornaba amable y llena de dedicación hacia la criatura de cuatro patas que tenía frente a sí. Viéndolo actuar de esa forma con un perro que le era prácticamente desconocido le hacía querer verlo junto con su perro, aquello debía ser al menos mil veces  más especial.  Incluso sin conocer al Oogami canino, sin saber de qué tamaño era o qué colores ostentaba su pelaje, podía imaginárselo recorrer los parques, las playas e incluso las calles de la ciudad con su dueño; podía verlos frente a la estufa en invierno compartiendo carne asada, y en verano turnándose por el ventilador mientras anhelaban trozos de hielo para poner en sus bocas. Y eso, la imagen del chico malo, del rebelde que apenas tenía la ocasión se calzaba una campera de cuero y brazaletes con púas, se adornó de las increíbles imágenes que habían estado captando sus ojos desde que había ingresado a la tienda. 

          En un primer momento, le costó creer que quien estaba atendiendo a Daikichi fuera el mismo estudiante de la clase de tercero "b" que solía responder de forma brusca evitando tener que hablar con los demás, mas cuando entendió que era una sola persona, a Makoto le pareció increíblemente interesante... 

          —Bueno, el precio por cada medio kilo es el que se indica en la bolsa, ¿cuánto vas a llevar? —preguntó al terminar de alabar al can de Akehoshi.

          Mas Yuuki no contestó, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la clase de muchacho que tenía frente a sí.

          —Ey, cuatro ojos, ¿estás bien? No me hagas tener que llamar a tu amigo para que venga a buscarte, no soportaría dos del colegio aquí... ¿Me escuchaste?

          —Sí, sí, sí, sí... ¡estoy bien! Me distraje un segundo nada más, nada de qué preocuparse, Oogami-kun. Voy a llevar un kilo y medio, si es posible.

          —Bien, ya te lo envuelvo en una bolsa especial para que no tome humedad. No creo que el buen Daikichi coma todo eso en poco tiempo y no queremos que se arruine, ¿verdad, muchacho? ~ Ja, Daikichi, sos todo un ejemplo para los shiba inu. 

         

          Rápidamente, Makoto le entregó el dinero a Koga, aguardó por el cambio y, tras muchos agradecimientos y algunos saludos por parte suya y de Daikichi, el dúo se retiró de la tienda. Una vez fuera, el muchacho rubio se dispuso a guiar a su acompañante hasta su casa, donde su dueño seguramente lo estaba esperando luego de su impostergable cita con el dentista.

          En el camino, el chico Yuuki no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y sentido dentro de aquella famosa veterinaria. Había sido atrapado por la forma en que Koga atendía a los perros. Aquella experiencia le había dejado una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas: por un lado, el calor que había sentido al sentir la inmensa amabilidad del rebelde para con Daikichi, lo que a su vez había despertado en sí mismo una curiosidad inédita. A cada paso que daba se convencía más, y a cada minuto de espera en el semáforo se reafirmaba en su convicción: quería conocer al verdadero Koga Oogami. Aunque no tuviera idea de cómo acercarse a alguien cuya coraza era visible desde kilómetros de distancia, aunque estuvieran en clases distintas y prácticamente no tuviera excusa alguna para hablarle, él estaba totalmente decidido en que aquella extraña empresa que jamás hubiera pasado por su mente dos horas atrás valía totalmente la pena.

 

 


End file.
